Une chose inconcevable
by IshipCrowstiel
Summary: Il était une fois,un humain qui après être devenu démon,se mît à traîner avec le Roi de l'Enfer..mais grâce aux efforts de son p'tit frère,l'humain redevint...humain...plus aucunes raisons donc de rester avec le-dit Roi..enfin normalement...mais qu'est-ce qui poussait Dean à revenir encore et toujours vers Crowley ?
Cette fic prend place quelque part entre la saison 10 et la saison 11 (risque de spoil,il faut donc être à jour dans le visionnage de la saison 11) pour des raisons pratiques,j'ai zappé tout le «passage» avec la marque de Caï de Dean démon à Amara libérée...Mon but n'étant pas de réécrire SPN,mais plutôt d'y glisser une petite «bromance» comme le dit si bien Crowley,alors désolée d'avance si vous y trouvez quelques incohérences... C'est la 1 ère fois que j'écris sur ce couple,en général je ship plutôt Crowstiel,mais de temps en temps je me détend sur un Deanley...

Supernatural et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs,seule cette histoire est à moi... Bonne lecture...

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que Dean s'était réveillé avec les yeux couleur charbon...Depuis,il traînait avec Crowley..Il l'avait suivît dans un quelconque bar,et après quelques verres,Dean alla sur scène...et commença à faire défiler tout le répertoire du karaoké...Crowley,toujours accoudé au bar,lui tournait le dos...Il soupira...mais pourquoi avait t-il donc accepter d'aider Sam en s'occupant de Dean...Dean est un emmerdeur de première,toujours à réclamer de l'aide à Crowley sans jamais lui montrer une quelconque reconnaissance..provoquant tout un tas de catastrophes,un brin macho donc pas vraiment le genre à écarter les cuisses pour un autre mec..Oui Crowley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées lubriques...il regardait le liquide au fond de son verre..il le vida,et quitta le bar...Que les Winchester se débrouillent...Dean allait le suivre,mais en sortant il tomba sur Sam qui lui lança de «l'eau sainte»,avant de prononcer des mots dans une langue morte..Le regard noir de Dean redevint vert..

\- Sam ?

\- Dean..c'est bien toi... ?

\- Ouais,mec...

\- Bon on rentre ?

\- Heu..je te rejoins plus tard..j'ai un ticket avec la serveuse..je vais mangé un burger,boire des bières et voir si je peux avoir un rencard...

\- Ok...on se voit plus tard..

Sam retourna au bunker...Quand à Dean,il se rendit chez...Crowley...mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à aller là ? Quand il était démon,il pouvait le justifier : les démons sont naturellement attirés les uns vers les autres...mais il était redevenu humain...donc qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit ici..? et surtout pourquoi avait-il menti à Sam sur l'endroit où il allait..?

Il l'ignorait...Crowley ne lui inspirait que du dégoût...Pourtant Dean était toujours entouré par des créatures surnaturelles : ça avait commencé avec Castiel,un ange,que Dean considérait comme un frère,puis il y eut le vampire Benny,que Dean appréciait comme ami,et enfin Amara,les ténèbres,dont il avait enfin admit auprès de Sam,être attiré par elle..mais pour elle cela s'expliquait sans doute par la marque de Caïn qui les liait depuis le début et même si Dean ne l'avait plus,cette marque était une partie de lui...Mais là on parlait de Crowley... Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème,c'est vers ce démon que Dean se tournait.. Leur relation était bizarre : mélange d'entraide,de trahison et d'envie de se tuer mutuellement.. pourtant Crowley avait admit s'être attacher à Dean,au point de ne pas pouvoir le tuer..Il préféra chasser tout ça de sa tête...

Quand Dean arriva chez Crowley,celui-ci était confortablement posé sur son yeux clos...une bouteille de whisky quasi-vide...gisant près de lui...Dean l'observa quelques instants,puis s'installa à côté de lui..Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des lèvres et du cou du démon...instinctivement ses doigts dénouèrent la cravate de Crowley qu'il fît glisser lentement,et il se mis également à déboutonné légèrement sa chemise..probablement Dean voulait-il en voir plus...Crowley,sans doute dû à l'alcool,ne se réveilla pas..Dean continuait de fixer le cou du démon...puis son regard s'attarda sur le verre de whisky à moitié remplit que Crowley avait abandonné sur la table..Dean s'en saisît,le porta à sa bouche,mais n'en bu pas une seule goutte...Dean avait toujours préféré la bière au whisky..Il en respira quand même le contenu : c'était une odeur âcre,suave,piquante et légèrement électrique : l'odeur de Crowley...Dean grimaça...pourtant il posa quand même ses lèvres sur le verre à l'endroit où Crowley avait posait les siennes.. « un baiser indirect »...pensa qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser ça...il n'avait certainement pas envie d'embrasser ce démon..rien que cette pensée le faisait trembler d'horreur...il reposa le verre,et s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts,la cravate de Crowley...il l'enfouît au fond de sa poche...puis il quitta l'appartement de Crowley et retourna au bunker...

\- Alors,c'était comment ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben avec ta petite serveuse...

Dean pensa «quelle serveuse ? » avant de se rappeler que c'est le baratin qu'il avait raconter à Sam...

\- Ah,rien...je me suis fait jeter...

Et hop...un autre mensonge..mais Dean ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Sam qu'en réalité il était chez Crowley...Dean s'aperçut qu'un bout de la cravate dépassait de sa poche..discrètement il essaya de la dissimuler..Si Sam la voyait,Dean aurait du s'expliquer..La cravate ne pouvant pas être à lui : Dean ne portait jamais de cravate,sauf s'il se faisait passer pour un agent du FBI ,mais ce n'était pas le cas actuellement...il la cacha au plus vite,et après avoir pris une bière,il rejoignit le canapé..hors de porté du regard de Sam,qui de toute façon était concentré sur son PC,Dean sortit de nouveau la cravate,et la dirigea vers son nez..il en respira l'odeur..la même que celle du verre.. sensuelle,mais acerbe,amère...l'odeur de Crowley donc... et après quelques secondes à s'enivrer du parfum du démon,Dean reprit ses esprits,enfouit à nouveau la cravate au fond de sa poche,et bût sa bière..Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison il avait volé cette cravate au démon,et également pourquoi il avait trouvé apaisant d'en sentir l'effluve..

Pendant ce temps,Crowley émergea..il ne s'aperçût pas tout de suite qu'il lui manquait sa cravate..L'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué un peu plus tôt la présence de Dean...il passa devant un miroir...

\- Ma cravate ?

Sans se poser la question de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pût en faire,il ouvrit un tiroir,et en sortit une autre,qu'il noua à son cou..puis il s'affaira à ses contrats...

Au bunker..Sam bondit de sa chaise...

\- Hé..Dean..j'ai trouvé...je sais que ça va pas te plaire,mais on va avoir besoin de Crowley..

\- Pfff..j'y vais...

Dean retourna chez Crowley...

\- Tiens écureuil...qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On a besoin de ton aide...

Le regard de Crowley fût attirer par un bout de tissus dépassant de la poche de Dean...le démon reconnut sa cravate..il esquissa un sourire narquois..

\- C'est donc toi qui me l'a prise !

Dean comprit que Crowley parlait de sa cravate,et se sentit presque rougir...

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Dean enleva sa veste..Tout son corps était en ébullition à l'idée que Crowley le cuisine sur comment sa cravate avait bien pût atterrir dans sa poche : le chasseur était donc passé un peu plus tôt...?..mais pourquoi cela...?..Dean était nerveux...

\- Il fait chaud chez toi...

A peine Dean eût posé sa veste,que Crowley,usant de ses pouvoirs,le plaqua contre le mur...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais,abruti ?

Crowley avait toujours son sourire pervers...

\- Je sais que j'ai promis à Amara de ne pas te tuer...et je ne vais pas te tuer...j'ai mieux pour toi...

Le rictus de Crowley s'élargit encore plus...Il était d'humeur joueuse...et Dean allait, semble t-il,être sa cible.. D'un claquement de doigts il fit volait en lambeaux le t-shirt du chasseur,dévoilant ainsi un torse bien dessiné...Dean ne pût rien y faire,la pression du pouvoir de Crowley le maintenait contre le mur...

\- Que crois tu faire.. ?

\- Oh..écureuil..je veux juste m'amuser un peu en t'humiliant...ceci dit.. je dois admettre que tu as un très joli corps..mais...il ne va pas le rester..

Crowley s'empara d'un couteau...il fît glisser la lame le long du torse de Dean,descendant jusqu'à son ventre,et remontant délicatement..puis le coupa à différents endroits..Dean serrait les dents...Crowley semblait apprécier les giclées de sang qui se répandaient un peu partout..mais la vue de tout ce rouge lui fît perdre le contrôle...ses yeux devinrent de couleur braise..Dean se dit qu'il ne lui restait sûrement plus que quelques secondes à vivre..mais il n'aurait jamais pût imaginer ce que Crowley allait faire..Le démon se pencha sur les différentes plaies qu'il avait lui même causées,et se mît délicatement à les lécher..

Crowley lâcha le couteau au sol,posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque côtés de Dean et continua de panser ses blessures...à sa manière..Dean eût un léger écœurement en sentant sur lui les petits coups de langue de Crowley..mais au fond de cette amertume,il semblait y distinguer un tout autre sentiment..du plaisir ? Non impossible,Crowley était un démon qui le rebutait au plus haut point...et c'était de surcroît un homme...pourtant au fur à mesure que la bouche de Crowley se baladait sur lui,Dean se laissa aller..et il eût une réaction au niveau du bas-ventre...c'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler..Crowley le remarqua et eût un sourire vicieux.

\- Eh bien..qu'est-ce que nous avons là... ?

Crowley effleura avec ses doigts l'entre-jambe de Dean...

\- Arrêtes de regarder ça...connard...

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait... *avilir Dean*...il s'arrêta...

\- Je t'ai suffisamment humilié..

Crowley relâcha son emprise,et tourna le dos à Dean..ce dernier regarda le couteau au sol..il lui suffirait de quelques secondes pour s'en saisir et le planter dans Crowley..quelques secondes..mais il ne bougea pas..il se sentait trop honteux d'avoir était excité par un démon...un homme en plus..pour Dean c'était tout simplement inconcevable..toujours torse nu,et les plaies légèrement saignantes,il enfila sa veste et partit..quand il arriva au bunker Sam dormait..Dean s'empressa d'enfiler un autre T-shirt..et se coucha sur son lit...mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir..il avait l'impression de sentir encore la langue de Crowley sur lui..ce qui lui donna la nausée...le démon l'avait « marqué » au plus profond de lui,et pourtant il l'avait juste effleuré...qu'est-ce que Dean attendait vraiment de lui...? Il se leva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage..il n'arrivait plus à enlever Crowley de ses pensées...Comment le démon faisait il pour s'immiscer autant dans sa tête ? Dean eut envie de briser le miroir..mais il reçut un message..de Crowley... « Ok je vais vous aider »...Dean serra son téléphone..il eut envie de l'envoyer dans le mur..Crowley avait le don de le pousser à bout..il rejoignit Sam :

\- Sam...Crowley veut bien nous aider..

Sam ouvrit un œil..

\- Hum..ok...

Les deux frères rejoignirent Crowley..Dean était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux...puis tous les trois se mirent à la poursuite d'un démon..et après s'en être débarrasser,les deux frangins s'en allèrent sans même jeter un regard vers Crowley...

\- Pfff...stupides humains...

Crowley regagna l'enfer...

Au bunker,Dean s'installa à la table et entreprit d'astiquer son colt...il enleva les balles,le nettoya,remit les balles...et recommença cela plusieurs fois..ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sam...

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Tu sembles agité..

\- Hein..non...

\- Tu as tellement asticoter ce pistolet,qu'il brille maintenant...

Dean regarda le 6 coups entre ses mains...

\- Mouais..je pensais à Amara et à la façon dont on va la renvoyer d'où elle vient..

\- On trouvera...

Sam s'éloigna..Une fois encore Dean venait de lui mentir..ce n'est pas à Amara qu'il pensait,mais à Crowley...il voulait retourner le voir et l'exorciser cet enfoiré de petit con... Vraiment ? Était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait voir Crowley ? N'y tenant plus,il alla chez Crowley...Mais de toute évidence le démon n'était pas chez lui..Et Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller le chercher en Enfer..cet endroit était trop glauque..Crowley lui-même le reconnaissait..Dean se posta dans un coin,attendre le retour du démon...cette attente ne fût pas trop longue...En effet,Crowley détestant l'Enfer,il ne s'y était guère attardait..

\- Tiens écureuil..t'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ?

\- Ferme-là,ou...

\- Ou quoi ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il n'y a personne pour te venir en aide cette fois..ta précieuse Amara a mis les voiles !

\- Comme si j'en avez besoin...

Dean sortit son revolver...

Mais Crowley ne broncha pas,il entra chez lui,et fît signe à Dean de le suivre...

\- Viens...nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour «parler» !

Le démon avait une fois encore tourné le dos à Dean..Comment pouvait il être si désinvolte alors que le chasseur le menaçait? Ne le prenait il donc pas au sérieux ? Pour Dean c'en était trop..il se rua sur Crowley,qui bascula à terre...puis Dean le saisît par le col et s'apprêta à lui donnait un coup de poing..mais il s'interrompit.

\- Eh bien écureuil..vas-y frappe moi..t'en crève d'envie...

Oh ça oui,il voulait le frapper ce démon,le massacrer,le tuer,l'exorciser...l'embrasser... car toute cette haine,cette colère,cette frustration de ne pas réussir à se séparer une bonne fois pour toute de cette abomination démoniaque,s'était transformé en un tout autre sentiment... du désir...mais ça jamais Dean ne l'admettra...Crowley était un démon,un «mec»... qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût...enfin ça c'est ce que l'humain avait toujours crût...

Dean s'accroupit face à Crowley qui était toujours assis au sol..il serrait toujours le col du démon entre ses mains...

\- Alors écureuil..j'attends...frappe moi..achève moi..que mon «supplice» se termine..

\- Te frapper ? Oh ça oui..je veux te tuer...non...c'est pas ce que je veux..

\- Alors,que veux tu,stupide humain ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps..soit tu me tues..soit tu dégages d'ici..

Mais Dean se rapprocha de Crowley...et tira sur son col pour le ramener contre lui...puis...il fît ce qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire auparavant: il colla ses lèvres sur celles du démon.. Crowley,surprit,entrouvrit légèrement la bouche,rien qu'un peu,mais ce fût suffisant pour Dean,qui y glissa sa langue...la main de Crowley vînt s'écraser sur la nuque de Dean...qu'il bloqua..puis il laissa la langue de Dean jouer avec la sienne.c'était pas désagréable d'embrasser cet humain...et il avait rarement l'occasion d'embrasser quelqu'un,autrement que pour sceller un contrat...chose qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus trop faite depuis qu'il s'était emparé du trône de l'enfer...puis leurs bouches se séparèrent..de longues secondes s'écoulèrent..aucun des deux ne pût briser ce silence..Crowley parce qu'il était encore surprit de ce qui venait d'arriver...et Dean parce qu'il avait tout simplement honte de ce qu'il venait de faire...leurs regards se croisèrent...et chacun y lut ce que l'autre souhaitait : remettre ça...Cette fois c'est Crowley qui prit l'initiative...il attrapa le visage de Dean entre ses mains et prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres..tout en l'embrassant,Crowley se pressa contre Dean...puis Crowley se releva...et sans regarder Dean,lui dit :

\- Si t'es pas prêt pour aller plus loin,alors barres-toi...je n'ai plus envie de jouer...

Crowley laissa Dean et alla se servir un verre..Dean était toujours à terre...il ne savait pas s'il devait poursuivre cette relation,ou tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...il observa Crowley,qui sirotait son verre..il finit par se lever,et se dirigea vers Crowley...qui...lui tournant le dos,trop occuper qu'il était à se servir un autre verre,ne le vît pas se rapprocher...Dean passa ses bras autour de la taille du démon,et posa sa tête contre son dos...

\- On dirait que t'as fais ton choix,écureuil...j'espère que tu es sûr de toi, car je ne m'arrêterais pas

Un large sourire s'affichait sur le visage du démon...il l'avait enfin cet humain...il n'avait plus qu'à le cueillir..il avait tellement envie de lui faire des tas de choses...inavouables pour la plupart...tout ce temps passer à ses côtés avait finit par nourrir d'avantage l'imagination déjà bien perverse du démon...Crowley se tourna vers Dean...

\- Et si on commençait ?

Crowley s'appuya contre son bureau..

\- A genoux !

\- Quoi ?

Voyant que Dean ne bougeait pas,Crowley s'énerva.

\- J'ai dit à genoux...je déteste me répéter...

\- Pas question...

Crowley claqua des doigts,ce qui obligea Dean à se prosterner...

\- Bien...c'est mieux...maintenant,voyons ce que tu sais faire avec ta bouche...

Crowley déboutonna son pantalon,et fît glisser sa braguette...

\- Alors,qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te mettre «au boulot»...?

\- Je vais certainement pas faire ça...

Dean n'avait jamais fait de fellation,et il n'allait sûrement pas commencer avec Crowley.. mais il semblait oublier que «non» n'était pas le genre de mot que le démon avait l'habitude d'entendre..Crowley s'impatienta..

\- Tu veux peut être que je la rentre de force dans ta bouche ? Mais ça risque d'être moins plaisant pour toi...

Dean approcha lentement,mais avec réticence quand même,sa tête de l'entre-jambe de Crowley..puis il accueilli dans sa bouche le membre déjà ferme de celui-ci.. «beurk,beurk et re-beurk» pensa t-il...mais au bout de quelques secondes,il dû reconnaître que le démon avait un goût agréable...

\- Sers toi aussi de tes mains...

Dean promena sa langue et ses doigts sur l'engin de Crowley...Celui-ci grognait de plaisir... Il passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains de son amant improvisé...

\- T'es plutôt doué..pour un humain...mmmh...

Crowley semblait à bout...Bien qu'embarrassé par son attitude,Dean était ravi de donner du plaisir à son partenaire...

Dean leva les yeux...il voulait voir sur le visage de Crowley,la satisfaction provoquée par la jouissance..

Crowley serra la nuque de Dean,et se lâcha...

\- Avales...

\- Aaarf...putain...connard...tu m'as obliger à tout avaler...

Le démon esquissa un sourire...Dean s'essuya la bouche...Crowley lui prit son visage et l'embrassa...ce que Dean ne refusa pas...il semblait enfin accepter les baisers du démon,mais il lui faudra probablement beaucoup plus de temps pour accepter le «reste» !

Crowley approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Dean,qui sentît le souffle saccadé du démon dans son cou...

\- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire,écureuil...

Dean frissonna...

\- A plus...mon lapin...

Crowley laissa Dean...

Dean se sentait souillé,mais malgré ça,il brûlait de désir pour ce démon...et ce tout nouveau sentiment lui faisait un peu peur..il décida de retourner au bunker..partir à la chasse avec Sam lui changerait sûrement les idées...

\- Sammy...t'es là?

\- Ouais...

\- Allons trucider 2-3 vampires ou démons,je me sens d'humeur..

\- Ok..je prends quelques armes...

Les deux frangins partirent à la chasse...Quelques heures plus tard,Sam revint seul..Dean avait prétendu vouloir boire des bières dans un bar...mais c'était encore un mensonge...il retourna voir Crowley...sachant très bien ce que le démon lui ferait...Quand il arriva,Crowley buvait tranquillement un verre,assis sur son divan...

\- Tiens écureuil...Que veux tu ?

Un large sourire espiègle s'affichait sur le visage du démon...Il savait très bien pourquoi Dean était là...Il voulait que Crowley le prenne...Mais il était peu probable que ces mots sortent de la bouche de l'humain...Crowley posa son verre,se leva et empoigna Dean...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais connard ?

\- Mais ce que tu attends de moi,mon mignon !

Crowley attacha les mains de Dean dans son dos,et le jeta sur le lit...

\- Putain de merde...enlèves-moi ça !

Mais pour toute réponse Crowley claqua des doigts afin de se débarrasser du t-shirt,trop gênant,de Dean...

Dean était maintenant dans une position inconfortable : face contre l'oreiller,mains ligotées et dos mis à nu... De nouveau Crowley le taillada un peu partout...Dean étouffait ses cris de souffrance..

\- Avoues-le,écureuil..tu aimes cette douleur que je t'inflige..

\- T'es un malade !

Crowley eut un léger il se mis à lécher les plaies de Dean..

\- Je vais arranger tout ça...

Tout en donnant ses coups de langues,Crowley se frottait contre Dean..

Dean eût une é ayant les mains ficelées,il ne pouvait enlever son jeans qui l'opprimait à l'entre-jambe..Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient,il supplia Crowley..

\- S'il te plaît...détaches-moi...faut que j'enlève..

\- Je trouves que tu es très bien comme ça...oh...je vois ce qui te gênes..

Crowley prit un air ravit...d'un claquement de doigts il «libéra» Dean de son pantalon et de son caleçon...

\- Détaches-moi,bordel...

\- Plus tard,écureuil...si t'es sage !

Dean était maintenant nu comme un ver,mains liées dans son dos,et la tête enfouie dans un oreiller..totalement vulnérable...

Crowley mordit l'oreille de Dean,embrassa sa nuque,puis fit défiler sa langue le long de son dos...jusqu'à arriver en bas de ses reins..

\- Pas là...

\- Fermes-là un peu écureuil...tu me déconcentres...

Crowley continua,faisant ressentir des choses étranges à Dean...jamais personne ne l'avait taquiner à cet «endroit»...puis les doigts de Crowley se baladèrent à l'entrée encore inviolé de Dean..et il introduisit un doigt...puis deux... Dean mordait le coussin...il savait que la suite allait être bien plus douloureuse...

Crowley se déshabilla...puis...s'insinua lentement en Dean...

\- Bordel...

Dean plongea sa tête encore plus dans le coussin pour refréner ses cris...

Tout son corps était en feu...il ressentait de la douleur...mais qui finit par devenir du plaisir...et il supplia encore une fois Crowley..

\- Détaches-moi..s'il te plaît...je veux te voir...te toucher...

Crowley ne réagit pas à ce que venait de lui Dean...il était visiblement concentré sur tout autre chose..

Trop prit par cette sensation nouvelle que lui procurait Crowley en se frayant en chemin en lui,Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire..ça lui avait échapper...il retrouva ses esprits,se raidît et rougît presque..mais le visage dissimulé,Crowley ne l'avait sans doute pas vu...

Dean sentait le souffle ardent de Crowley lui chatouiller la nuque..et les râles du démons résonnaient à son oreille...Dean se surprît soudainement à pousser des petits chuintements..ce qui excita encore plus Crowley..qui accéléra la manœuvre...

Les gémissements de Dean se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et rapprochés..il avait l'impression que son âme allait littéralement quitter son corps...de plus vue la position dans laquelle Dean était,Crowley pouvait aisément s'enfoncer très profondément en lui...

Crowley posa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de Dean,et de l'autre lui agrippa l'épaule...puis,il se répandît en lui...Dean s'abandonna aussi dans les draps...

Crowley se rhabilla...et dit perfidement:

\- Va falloir que je change les draps..bon faut que j'y aille...

\- Merde..tu vas pas me laisser comme ça...

\- Ah...désolé écureuil...j'oublie parfois les bonnes manières..

D'un claquement de doigts il délia les mains de Dean..puis partit...

Dean ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes..il se sentait encore honteux d'avoir pris son pied comme jamais avant... Et cela,avec un mec...et en étant dominé...faut dire que Crowley était doué..au cours de sa longue vie,il avait dût en expérimenter des choses... Dean se leva enfin...Il enfila caleçon et jeans...

\- Merde..ce connard à encore bousillé mon t-shirt...je peux pas rentrer comme ça...

Il balaya d'un regard la pièce,et vît une chemise noire délaissée sur un fauteuil par Crowley..

\- Je paris qu'elle n'est même pas propre...

Dean prit la chemise de Crowley..et il ressentît le besoin d'en humer le parfum.. «Bon sang...c'que cet enfoiré de démon avait une putain d'odeur exaltante et enivrante»...

Dean se «soûla» de l'émanation de la chemise un long moment..ce qui lui permit de prendre conscience qu'il était plus accro à Crowley qu'il le croyait...et ça,ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment...

Il enfila la chemise,et retourna au bunker...Sam lui lança avec amusement :

\- Tu essaies de copier le style vestimentaire de Crowley ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La chemise que tu portes !

\- Oh ça...j'ai découvert un nid de vampires,mais ils m'ont attaqué...il en sortait de partout.. j'te jure mec...c'était la folie...bref..ils se sont acharnés sur moi..

\- Tu veux dire sur tes fringues... ?

\- Ouais c'est bon..te marre pas...j'ai dû prendre un truc qui traînait pour ne pas rentrer à poil..

\- Ah oui ?

Sam semblait dubitatif..mais n'insista pas...

Dean se dit qu'il avait eu chaud...mais craignait le jour où son frère découvrirait ce qu'il faisait vraiment avec Crowley...

Dean alla dans sa chambre..il voulait au plus vite enlever cette chemise...mais après l'avoir enlever,il la sentît...ça lui donna des frissons...et ça le mît en colère...comment pouvait il être aussi mièvre..il se comportait comme une gamine de 15 ans...il balança la chemise..mais après quelques secondes...il la ramassa...et la cacha au fond de son lit...sans doute prévoyait t-il de dormir avec...ce qu'il fît d'ailleurs...il s'allongea,colla la chemise à son visage et finît par trouver le sommeil...

[…...]

Dean avait besoin de sortir boire quelques verres...non...il avait besoin de Crowley...

Dean détestait ce démon...oh ça oui...car ce démon lui faisait ressentir des choses comme jamais il n'avait ressentît...ce démon lui faisait ressortir un côté malsain que Dean avait tout au fond de lui...ce démon le possédait...et cela Dean ne voulait pas l'admettre...alors il se persuadait qu'il haïssait Crowley..et que ce qu'il faisait avec lui le dégoûtait...pourtant il mourait d'envie de retourner le voir.. «oh Dieu..qu'est-ce qu'il le voulait ce démon»...

Comme un drogué en manque de sa dope...Dean était en manque de Crowley..pourtant il ne s'était même pas écoulée une journée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu...quelques heures tout au plus...mais voilà...son corps réclamait celui de Crowley...il désirait cette chose que Crowley semblait être le seul capable de lui donner..

Dean errait...il faisait le tour de chez Crowley...Allait-il ou non entrer...

S'il entrait,il savait très bien ce qui arriverait : Crowley lui ferait remarquer que peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier «tête à tête»,il lui balancerait une réplique toute Crowleyenne..du genre «je te manquais mon poussin»...avant «d'abuser» de lui...

Mais son corps était incandescent...sa main se mit sur la poignée et il la tourna..puis entra...curieuse décision...mais Dean avait un peu perdu le contrôle de ses actes..

Crowley était assis dans un fauteuil,buvant son verre..

\- Hé ben écureuil...on ne frappe pas avant d'entrer chez les gens !?

Crowley se leva et semblait chercher quelque chose...

\- Bon sang..où est ma chemise..je croyais l'avoir laisser sur le fauteuil..fais chier...

Dean ne disait rien...il n'allait quand même avouer que c'est lui qui l'avait cette chemise..inutile de donner une autre aubaine au démon d'asséner des répliques cyniques..

\- Que veux tu ?

Crowley avait son habituel sourire sadique...Dean marmonna :

\- Prends-moi !

\- Quoi,écureuil..j'ai pas entendu..

Crowley avait très bien entendu..mais c'était trop tentant d'humilier encore cet humain...

Dean haussa le ton...

\- J'ai dit : prends-moi...connard de démon...et arrêtes de m'appeler écureuil...

Crowley jubilait...Dean était totalement sous son contrôle...et il voulait encore l'humilier cet humain..mais pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Dean faisait ressortir le côté «humain» de Crowley..et ça le démon le supportait pas..être humain c'est avoir des sentiments..donc être bon...il voulait briser cet humain..parce qu'il s'y était attaché..et ça le rendait faible..

Crowley attacha Dean au lit...puis il susurra à son oreille :

\- J'ai vais bien m'occuper de toi «Dean»..et j'y prendrai tout mon temps...

Dean trembla...Crowley quitta la pièce..

Merde...me voilà encore dans une situation désagréable...pas moyen de me - détacher..c'est trop serré...pfff.

Dean resta à attendre le retour de Crowley..mais qu'était il donc partit faire ?

Dean souffla..Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parut être des heures à Dean,Crowley revint...

\- Désolé...tu connais mes démons : incapable de se débrouiller tous seuls..pfff..bon...

Crowley vint s'asseoir sur le lit,et caressa la joue de Dean...

\- Si tu me dis ce que tu veux que je te fasses,alors peut être serais-je enclin à te détacher...

Dean hésitait..il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait que Crowley lui fasse,il voulait juste prendre son pied..comme la dernière fois...

\- Fais ce que tu veux...je veux juste...

\- Ouiii ?

Crowley taquinait Dean...

Dean ferma les yeux pour trouver le courage de dire ce qu'il voulait..il savait que le démon s'en servirait pour jouer encore avec lui..il lâcha...

\- Je veux te sentir en moi...je veux que tu me fasses grimper au 7ième ciel comme la dernière fois...utilises ce que tu veux : tes mains,ton sexe,des objets...peu importe..j'en ai plus rien à foutre...fais moi juste prendre mon pied...qu'on en finisse au plus vite et que je puisse rentrer chez moi..

Crowley était surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre...en temps normal il se serait moquait..mais là le chasseur avait mis son cœur à nu...et ça..ça toucha Crowley...mais le blessa aussi..Dean avait en effet dit à demi-mot que Crowley,ou un objet,ça lui était égal...tant qu'il prenait son pied..donc Dean en avait rien à fiche de Crowley ? Le démon lui servait seulement à se «vider» ? La blessure laissa place à la colère..Crowley s'était attacher à ce stupide humain..alors que pour ce dernier il n'était qu'un «sex-toy» vivant..

\- Tu veux un objet...hein...alors tu vas en avoir un...

Dean comprit qu'il avait mis le démon en rogne.. Crowley s'empara d'un poignard céleste...

Dean devint livide: le démon allait vraiment lui enfoncer ce truc ? Si c'était le cas,Dean souffrirait comme jamais...et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec l'extase de la dernière fois... Dean essayait de se détacher au fur et à mesure que Crowley se rapprochait..lentement..le regard vide...

\- Tu sais que je me suis servit de ce truc sur ton pote..là..l'ange...pour le blesser...mais avec toi..je vais m'en servir différemment ..tu veux prendre ton pied,hein...allez...montres-moi ton joli petit cul..qu'on en finisse comme tu as dit..

Crowley s'apprêta à déshabiller Dean...qui lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé...fais pas ça...

Crowley s'arrêta en voyant la peur sur le visage de Dean...

\- Quand va tu cesser de jouer avec moi,sale petit humain..tu crois que tu peux débarquer chez moi quand bon te semble...m'allumer...obtenir ce que tu veux..puis retourner auprès de ton frère chéri sans te préoccuper de ce que tu laisses derrière toi...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire ?

\- Je pourrais te faire du mal...je pourrais t'enfoncer ce truc jusqu'à ce que ça te déchire... Tu vois,écureuil..tu es totalement sous mon contrôle..je devrais vraiment te faire du mal tel le démon que je suis,puisque c'est ce que tu penses de moi...autant que ce soit vrai...quand me laisseras tu enfin.. ? Sais tu à quel point c'est affligeant pour moi de ne pas réussir à te tuer toi...et ton idiot de frère aussi ? J'ai une certaine réputation à tenir devant mes démons..Et toi tu passes ton temps à te servir de moi et tu me jettes dès que t'en as plus besoin..

Crowley approcha le poignard céleste de la tête de Dean et lui frôla la joue avec...

Dean n'était pas vraiment à l'aise...

Mais au lieu de lui couper le visage ou la gorge...Crowley trancha ses liens...

\- Allez...casse-toi de chez moi...tu veux prendre ton pied ? Va te trouver une de ces bimbo qui traînent dans les bars,et ne me fais plus perdre mon temps...

Crowley s'apprêtait à partir,mais Dean le retînt...Il venait de réaliser l'importance qu'il avait pour ce démon...certes Crowley ne lui dirait jamais ces mots que se disent les amoureux,mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que Dean le laisser totalement indifférent...tout autant que Dean était attaché à ce démon...SON démon...Dean attrapa le bras de Crowley et dit :

\- C'est toi que je veux,Crowley...personne d'autre...je le comprend maintenant..c'est difficile de l'admettre,mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens aussi bien..oh bien sûr je tiens à Sam mais c'est pas pareil...toi...tu me rend dingues...la preuve : la chemise que tu cherchais : c'est moi qu'il l'ait..je m'en suis servit pour dormir..car sentir ton odeur sur cette chemise m'a apaiser...tu veux que je te supplies..très bien...Crowley,prends-moi s'il te pl..

Mais Dean n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase,le démon avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes..

\- Putain d'humain,j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion et surtout avant de...

Crowley poussa Dean sur le lit...et se coucha sur lui...il emprisonna de nouveau les lèvres du chasseur contre les siennes..,et commença lentement à le déshabiller..oh il aurait pu claquer des doigts et tout aurait disparut ,mais il préférait prendre son temps...Dean était docile...il avait envie que le démon prenne soin de lui...

\- Dis-moi..dans quelle position tu veux que je te prenne cette fois. ?

\- Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux...

Crowley esquissa un sourire malicieux...il se décida quand même à claquer des doigts,et plus aucun des deux hommes ne portaient de vêtements..il murmura à l'oreille de Dean :

\- T'as bien dit,la dernière fois,que tu voulais me toucher...alors touches-moi..

Finalement Crowley avait bien entendu ces mots prononcés par Dean..

Dean regarda le corps de Crowley...c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait nu...il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion lors de leur précédente «entrevue»..et c'était pas rebutant à admirer..certes Crowley n'avait pas le corps parfait de ces gravures de mode qu'on voit dans les magazines,mais il était pas si mal que ça...

Dean ne savait pas comment faire..il hasarda ses mains sur le corps de Crowley..

Sentir les mains hésitantes du chasseur sur lui plaisait au démon..Quant à Dean,la chaleur du corps du démon lui aurait presque brûlait les doigts,mais c'était pas déplaisant de le toucher un peu partout...Dean avait certes encore des choses à apprendre sur le sexe entre hommes,mais il semblait être en bonne voie.. Crowley posa alors ses mains sur celles de Dean,afin de les diriger sur les endroits les plus «sensible» de son corps...

\- Là..écureuil...caresses moi là...

Pendant que Dean promenait ses mains sur le corps de Crowley...celui-ci plongea sa tête dans son cou..Dean frissonna en sentant la langue de Crowley lui titillant le cou...et il demanda à son amant d'en faire plus...alors Crowley se mît à effectuer des petites succions dans son cou..ce qui provoqua une érection chez Dean...

Avec un soupçon de malice,Crowley dit :

\- Déjà,écureuil...

Mais Crowley était également bien excité,les caresses maladroites de Dean avaient fonctionner...

Dean réclama un baiser...ce que Crowley ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner...

\- Viens en moi...Crowley...

Dean n'en pouvait plus...il voulait tellement sentir le démon en lui...

Crowley lui écarta les jambes,glissa ses doigts afin de le dilater et préparer au mieux la suite...puis tout en le regardant dans les yeux,il le pénétra... Dean serra les draps...

\- Plus loin...

Crowley s'exécuta,et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde...puis il commença à remuer le bassin...

Crowley releva les jambes de Dean,qu'il passa sur ses épaules..puis il continua son mouvement...Dean haletait...Crowley grognait...Dean le regarda..il voulait voir la satisfaction sur son visage...et il ne fût pas déçus...bien qu'étant un démon,Crowley avait dans ces moments là,une réaction vraiment humaine...yeux mis-clos..langue qui passait sur ses lèvres..gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son cou et de son torse...

Dean était heureux de provoquer une telle félicité chez son amant...voir les traits du démon déformés par le plaisir...peu avait dû avoir cette opportunité..probablement même personne...Crowley n'étant pas du genre à montrer ses «faiblesses» à n'importe qui..Dean avait là un certain privilège...mais il n'eût pas le temps d'y penser davantage...la jouissance arriva...il sentît le fluide de Crowley se répandre en lui...ainsi que sa propre semence jaillir...

Crowley se pencha vers lui,et l'embrassa,puis il se retira et s'allongea près de Dean...

\- Eh ben écureuil..satisfait ? Parce que moi..oui..

Crowley ferma les yeux..sans attendre la réponse de Dean...mais il la connaissait cette réponse...Sans savoir pourquoi,Dean faillit laisser s'échapper un «je t'aime»..chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite à personne,pas même Sam...c'était pas vraiment dans sa nature non plus de dire ces choses...alors pourquoi le dire à un démon qui aurait eu là une autre occasion de se moquer de lui...il n'en fît rien...de toute façon,Crowley ne l'aurait pas entendu...il dormait...Dean se contenta de s'étendre près de lui...ce qui n'était pas ordinaire pour lui...d'habitude,lorsque Dean s'envoie en l'air,aussitôt terminé ,il se rhabille et disparaît.. mais avec Crowley,c'était différent..il voulait rester près de lui..il caressa le corps du démon,toujours chaud et humide...puis il plongea sa tête contre le torse de son amant... Machinalement dans son sommeil...ou peut être qu'il ne dormait pas tant que ça,Crowley passa son bras autour de Dean...et semblait vouloir le ramener contre lui...Dean n'offrit aucune résistance...pas un mot ne fût prononcé,mais par ce geste ils démontrèrent tous deux vouloir rester coller l'un à l'autre... Après plusieurs heures,Crowley ouvrit un œil..il posa sa tête sur sa main,et regarda amusement Dean dormir... Habituellement ,le démon aurait torturé tout être fragile qui aurait eu le malheur d'être sans défense face à lui.. mais là il s'agissait de Dean...ah...Dean Winchester...emmerdeur né...idiot ingrat qui provoquait tout un tas de catastrophes avec son frère pas plus dégourdi que lui d'ailleurs. Un abject humain...quoi...mais en dépit de tous ses beaux discours dignes des plus grands films,Crowley s'y été attaché à cet humain...Son écureuil comme il se plaisait à le surnommer...il n'avait rien ressentît de tel depuis qu'il était devenu démon..il y a si longtemps...et même quand il était humain,d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne...Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc chez cet homme qui fasse perdre complètement tout discernement à Crowley...lui...le ROI DE L'ENFER... complètement obsédé par un simple humain...Crowley soupira...Il s'habilla,et retourna en enfer...Hurler sur ses démons lui rappellerait qui il est...Une vil créatures des ténèbres...

Bref...n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite de cet objet de tentations...de cet humain qui «l'affaiblissait»..Pour ça il devait couper tout contact avant d'y être trop accro..Mais en était t-il seulement capable ? Où bien était-ce peut-être trop tard...Y était-il trop attaché ? Il lui suffirait de claquer des doigts pour se débarrasser de lui...claquer des doigts..geste qu'il avait fait des centaines de milliers de fois...sur des tas d'humains...et qu''il se révélait incapable de faire aujourd'hui pour un seul d'entre eux..Dean Winchester... «maudit soit le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés»...Pendant ce temps,chez Crowley,Dean s'éveilla...s'apercevant qu'il était seul,il téléphona à Crowley...pas de réponses...tant pis... il retourna au bunker...

\- Sam ?

\- Oui...

\- Ah t'es là...

Dean ouvrit le frigo et prit une bière..

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?...

Et pour tout réponse,Dean grommela... :

\- Y a une affaire ?

Une fois encore Sam n'insista pas..il savait bien que de toute façon Dean ne dirait rien...

\- Ouais...

\- Bien...allons-y...

Dean et Sam partirent en chasse...Puis,une fois l'affaire réglée,Dean alla chez Crowley...

Le démon n'était toujours pas là...Dean continuait inlassablement de l'appeler..puis exaspéré, il décida d'employer la bonne vienne méthode...à un croisement il convoqua Crowley...

\- Dean...

\- Tu te décides enfin à ramener tes fesses..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes appels ? Et pourquoi t'as déserté ?

\- Je me souviens pas qu'on s'est passé la bague au doigt...

Dean était étonné de la soudaine froideur du démon...

\- Alors quoi...maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé avec moi,tu me jettes ?

Crowley soupira...

\- Tu sais..il y a certaines rumeurs qui circulent en enfer...du genre que je serais mollasson et absolument plus digne d'être leur roi..je sens qu'ils préparent une «insurrection»...alors je dois éviter toute...distraction...

\- Distraction ? C'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je suis un démon...alors oui je me suis servis de toi pour passer le temps...

Mais le regard du démon disait tout l'inverse des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche..Dean crût y voir de l'amo..non il n'oserait pas à se risquer de penser ça...

\- Non..je ne te crois pas...je sais que tu tiens à moi...

\- Pour qui tu te prends ignoble larve...tu crois avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi ?

\- Je ne le crois pas...j'en suis sur...

\- Espèce de...je vais te tuer...

Crowley s'approcha,menaçant,de Dean...qui ne bougea pas...il savait maintenant que le démon ne lui ferait aucun mal...

Crowley serra le poing...Dean se rapprocha de lui,et le saisit par le col..puis il l'embrassa... alors Crowley passa ses bras autour de lui...

\- Mieux vaut pour toi,écureuil,que tu ne restes pas près de moi..

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tes démons pourrait me faire du mal...oh je t'en prie...j'ai déjà été en enfer...c'est pas tes pauvres subalternes qui vont me faire peur...

Crowley ne trouva rien à redire...en effet Dean avait traversé l'enfer à maintes reprises et en était toujours revenu...

\- Je devrais vraiment te buter stupide humain..

Dean esquissa un sourire...puis il retourna au bunker avec Crowley...

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivis...

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner en...enfer...

\- Sam n'a pas l'air d'être là..

Crowley ne semblait pas avoir comprit l'invitation que venait de lui lancer Dean..

\- Arf..je suis crevé...je vais dans ma chambre...

Dean alla dans sa chambre,suivît par Crowley...

\- Jolie déco...quoique un peu sommaire...même en enfer j'y ai mis plus de couleurs qu'ici...

\- Fermes-là...

Dean enleva sa veste...Crowley s'installa sur le lit...

\- Ben vas-y fais comme chez toi...

Crowley lui répondit par un sourire taquin..puis Dean le chevaucha...

\- Sérieux,écureuil...tu veux faire ça maintenant...ici...sachant que l'élan pourrait débarquer à tout moment...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais : fermes-là !

Dean posa ses lèvres sur celles de Crowley,qui glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt...

\- Tu es brûlant,écureuil..

\- C'est ta faute...

Crowely se débarrassa bien vite du t-shirt de Dean...puis il passa sa langue sur son torse.. Dean frissonna...

\- Bon sang...enfoiré...tu sais y faire pour me faire perdre la tête...

\- Tu sais à qui tu parles...

\- Épargnes moi tes «je suis le roi de l'enfer» et blablabla..sers toi de ta langue pour autre chose que parler,pour une fois...

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, **Dean**!

Mais à peine Crowley eu le temps de commencer,que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit...

C'était Sam...et il fut surprit de voir son frère à moitié nu et à califourchon sur leur _éternel ennemi_...Ceci-dit ça expliquait beaucoup de choses...et tous les mensonges de Dean lui revinrent en tête...

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant..non en fait je comprends pas

\- Sam...c'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Ah oui,vraiment...t'es quasi à poil...et t'es sur Crowley...tu me prends pour un débile...

Sam fît un geste de dépit de la main...

\- Ah...fais ce que tu veux...je m'en fiche...

Sam partit..

\- Ouh là...l'élan n'a pas l'air content...tu devrais peut être lui courir après..

\- Non..je réglerai ça plus tard...pour l'instant j'ai envie d'autre chose...

Dean s'empara de nouveau des lèvres du démon...

\- Tu me laisses mener la danse cette fois ?

\- Eh ben écureuil...je ne te reconnais plus..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas...je te ferai hurler de plaisir..

\- Moi...le roi de l'enfer..hurler..pour un humain...j'aimerai bien voir ça..

\- Et ben tu vas voir..

Crowley s'allongea entièrement...Dean,toujours sur lui,déboutonna doucement sa chemise..

\- Accélères un peu...

\- NooOoOoN mon petit diable...je vais prendre mon temps..

\- Stupide humain..

Crowley se laissa aller sous les petits baisers que Dean déposait sur sa peau nue..mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tout le contrôle à Dean..il claqua des doigts et ils furent bien vite nus tous les deux...

\- Tricheur...

\- C'est tout ce que je ferais...promis...

\- Comme si j'allais te croire...ce ne sont que des paroles de démon...

Dean sourît..et embrassa de nouveau Crowley...puis descendît sa bouche de plus en plus bas,jusqu'à rencontrer l'érection déjà bien présente de Crowley...il absorba son membre dur dans sa bouche..

\- Tsss ...écureuil...t'es dou..

Mais Crowley ne put finir sa phrase...le plaisir provoqué par la langue de Dean jouant sur son engin était bien trop puissant..il caressa sa tête...puis Dean remonta,passa de nouveau ses jambes de chaque côtés du démon,et lentement il accueillit Crowley en lui...

Crowley ne bougeait pas..il regardait Dean faire..le plaisir était autant visuel que physique..

\- Eh ben,écureuil..tu me sens bien en toi..je suis au bout là...

\- La-fermes..

Dean commença à remuer le bassin...il contracta ses muscles autour du sexe de Crowley..

\- Bon sang..Dean...

Crowley agrippa les hanches de Dean..et le forçat à accélérer le mouvement.. Dean poussait des cris de plaisir..

\- Eh ben,je croyais que c'est moi qui devait hurler...

Mais Dean ne put lui répondre...trop pris par son plaisir..

D'un geste rapide mais sûr,et tout en restant en lui,Crowley mit Dean sur le dos..et après quelques coups de rein,ils atteignirent l'orgasme..

\- Bon..faut que j'aille parler à Sam...

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici..pas vraiment envie d'aller en enfer..

Dean laissa Crowley...il retrouva Sam..

\- Sam...écoutes...je voulais te dire..

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec Crowley...ça ne me regarde pas...

\- Ok..mais...

\- Parlons d'autre chose,ok ?

\- Ouais...

\- Bon...alors voilà...j'ai lu le journal,et il semble qu'il y a un truc bizarre..

\- Bizarre ?

\- Tiens,regardes...

Dean scruta le journal...

\- Bien allons-y..

Dean et Sam partirent à ce qui faisait maintenant leur quotidien depuis toujours : la chasse...

Dean allait semble t-il continuer sa relation avec Crowley...mais pas question pour lui d'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une chose bien plus forte qu'une simple histoire de sexe : une relation sérieuse et régulière...non..impossible pour Dean d'admettre ce genre de chose...il n'était qu'un ''coup d'un soir''..mais qui étrangement se répétait presque tous les jours...il essayait de se convaincre de ça...il ne pouvait vraiment pas accepter d'aim..ce démon..non..même ça il ne pouvait même pas le penser... «C'est qu'une histoire de baise : ni plus ni moins»..se répétait-il continuellement ..Pourtant,les faits étaient là..il ne pouvait plus se passer de ce démon...et apparemment c'était pareil du côté de Crowley... décidément la relation entre le démon et le chasseur était loin d'être simple et banale...

FIN

Et voilà..c'est fini..j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire...au final je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pratiquement que du bon c'est Dean et Crowley,alors difficile d'y placer des sentiments...n'hésitez pas à me dire vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises)...à bientôt pour une autre histoire…...

2323


End file.
